Au Clair De Lune
by Remus L. Moony
Summary: Nous sommes en 1975. Remus Lupin et les Maraudeurs viennent d’avoir quinze ans. Ils rentrent en cinquième année d’étude à l’école de magie de Poudlard. Un année pleine de surprise et de rebondissement car Lord Voldemort étend son pouvoir et sème la discor
1. Chapter 1 Douloureuses Métamorphoses

**Titre** : Au Clair de Lune

**Auteur** :_ Remus L. Moony_

**Spoilers** : Les six tomes parus (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres…).

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter & C° ne m'appartenant pas, je ne perçois aucun argent. Ne pas poursuivre. Tout est à Miss J.K. Rowling (la veinarde !)

**Résumé général** :

Nous sommes en 1975. Remus Lupin et les Maraudeurs viennent d'avoir quinze ans. Ils rentrent en cinquième année d'étude à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Un année pleine de surprise et de rebondissement car Lord Voldemort étend son pouvoir et sème la discorde et la panique dans le monde magique et Moldu.

Chapitre 1 – Douloureuses métamorphoses.

Lentement, comme un loup, Remus s'étira pour chasser de ses muscles l'engourdissement du sommeil. D'un bâillement, il repoussa l'impression désagréable que laissaient les transformations nocturnes. Cette nuit encore, il avait du souffrir. La pleine Lune était à chaque fois un supplice, une torture qu'il devait affronter. Ses muscles le faisait souffrir atrocement comme si on les avait étirés, déchirés. Il toucha sa lèvre. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Encore une fois, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, fixant juste les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans un rayon de lumière.

Dans le lit en face, il y avait Peter Pettigrow, un des quatre maraudeurs, les meilleurs amis de Remus. Peter est un garçon empoté et rondelet. Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, il suivait James et Sirius comme leur ombre. Finalement, pris de pitié par la solitude de Peter et sa difficulté à se faire des amis, ils le prirent sous leur protection et très vite il devînt leur ami. Il dormait profondément sans se soucier que sa couette était retombée. A côté, avec des ronflements dignes d'un grognement de _chien_, c'était Sirius qui dormait, recroquevillé en _chien_ de fusil. Et enfin, au fond de la chambre, il y avait James, le meilleur ami de Sirius et certainement le personnage dominant des quatre maraudeurs. Il était –avec Sirius- le garçon le plus prisé par les filles de Poudlard. C'était LES garçons avec qui il FALLAIT être accompagné pour aller au bal. Venait ensuite Lupin, et de très loin derrière, Pettigrow. Bizarrement, c'était celui pour qui les filles se battaient le moins. Une erreur stratégique selon Selphie car en sortant avec Pettigrow, cela permettait de se rapprocher des trois autres maraudeurs ! Ah oui, Selphie c'est la petite Gryffondor brune, aux mystérieux yeux vert qui est d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité sans limite. Elle est toujours très aimable avec tout le monde, même avec des Serpentards ! (Le comble pour une Gryffondor !). Selphie est aussi la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Remus eu un petit sourire à l'évocation de la jeune Gryffondor car il savait que James était fou amoureux d'elle, même s'ils ne pouvaient supporter de rester tout les deux dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Selphie a souvent tenté de les réconcilier mais rien à faire. Selphie aimait beaucoup Remus et c'était réciproque. Ils avaient tout les deux un tempérament calme, réfléchi et posé. C'était une des rares qui connaissait le secret de sa lycanthropie. Elle l'avait deviné lors de sa première année à Poudlard, lors d'une excursion nocturne vers la cabane hurlante. Elle avait trouvée Lupin en pleine métamorphose puis s'été enfuie en courant sachant les dangers que représentaient d'être avec un loup-garou lors de sa métamorphose. Elle en avait avertie Remus le lendemain de sa transformation et ils se promirent de garder le secret.

6H59.

Remus se leva doucement, calculant chaque mouvement. La journée risquait d'être dure pour notre jeune Loup-garou de quinze ans…Il attrapa sa robe noire, rafistolée de part en part, et l'enfila. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa petite commode en bois, et récupéra sa baguette magique. C'était une très belle baguette en bois de houx, souple et légère, longue de 26,7 cm avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur.

« Hmmmmff l'est quel heure ?... » Marmonna James.

Remus sourit. « Il est tout juste 7H00. Dépêche-toi si tu veux voir Lily parce qu'elle ne t'attendra pas ! » Se moqua gentiment le jeune loup-garou.

« Ah, ah, ah très drôle ! Je suis encore trop épuisé de par la transformation de hier pour penser à elle ! » Répondit James à moitié endormi. Pour ne pas laisser leur meilleur ami seul lors de ses métamorphoses douloureuses, James, Sirius et Peter avaient appris seul à maîtriser la métamorphose humaine afin de devenir des animagi, acte de magie extrêmement difficile que très peu de sorciers arrivent à maîtriser. Après trois ans, le talent et le travail acharné des trois maraudeurs finirent par avoir raison de l'extrême difficulté que représentait la métamorphose humaine en animal. James se transformait maintenant en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter (qui était celui qui avait eu le plus de difficulté) se changeait en rat.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était l'inverse hier…ta eu du mal ! » dit Lupin avec un sourire. « Mais bon je te comprend. La métamorphose est un acte de magie qui requiert énormément de concentration. Si seulement tu mettais autan d'énergie pour séduire Evans. »

James éclata de rire. « Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux…elle me déteste ! »

« En même temps, je la comprends » taquina Remus. « Non, plus sérieusement, je pense que ça passera avec le temps…je ne serai pas surpris même qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi ! »

« Non, mais attends. Tu nous vois dans dix ans mariés ? » Répondit James du tac au tac.

« Oui, avec un enfant qui deviendra le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps c'est ça ? » dit Remus.

« Exactement ! » répondit James en éclatant de rire.

Remus partagea aussi ce moment d'allégresse qui eu pour effet de réveiller Sirius.

« Hé ben les gars, c'est la joie ici ! Pour casser l'ambiance, je vous rappel que nous avons cours avec Seymour d'ici une bonne demi-heure ! » Dit Sirius.

« Hé ben, pour casser l'ambiance c'est réussit ! » dit Pettigrow en se réveillant.

« Ho ho ho ! Alors Peter on faisait semblant de dormir pour écouter nos conversations ?

»

Dit Sirius.

« Pas du tout, c'est vous qui m'avez réveillé » répondit Pettigrow, vexé, n'ayant pas compris le deuxième degré de la phrase de Sirius.

Tout le monde se débarbouilla et s'habilla en vitesse pour arriver à l'heure au cours de Potions avec le Terrible, le Détesté professeur-directeur de la maison Serpentards. C'était certainement le professeur le moins apprécié des élèves même des Serpentards. Il pouvait effrayer tout le monde avec son air mystérieux. Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, de long cheveux argentées lui retombaient sur des yeux bleus azur exceptionnels. Alban Seymour était un sorcier aussi puissant qu'effrayant.

« Tiens tiens, Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin ! En retard comme d'habitude ! dit le professeur Seymour avec un rictus méprisant. « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et demain matin retenue à 10 heures pour vous quatre et je vous prévient : si vous recommencez à venir en retard à mon cours, vous ne serez probablement plus dans cette école. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Mais monsieur, demain matin on est samedi et on a match de Quidditch ! » lança James.

« Demain matin, 10 heures Potter et n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, est-ce que c'est clair ? » dit Seymour.

« Oui, monsieur. » Répondirent les quatre maraudeurs.

Le cours se passa comme d'habitude : Pettigrow fit exploser son chaudron ce qui lui valut un devoir supplémentaire et Rogue ainsi que sa bande de Serpentards en profitèrent pour provoquer les maraudeurs et les traiter de tout les noms.

A la fin du cours, Remus Lupin et ses amis sortirent des sous-sols pour se diriger en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Thorr. C'était le professeur préféré de Remus et de la plupart des Gryffondor même si personne ne connaissait réellement cet homme. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi il viendrait de la célèbre académie Française Balamb Garden University qui a pour but de former des aurors.

Les maraudeurs continuaient de marcher le long du couloir, éclairé par les lanternes, sous les murmures des tableaux lorsque le groupe de Serpentards composé de Severus Rogue, Marc Wilkes, Deavon Rosier arrivèrent. Probablement les futurs mangemorts au service du mage Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé d'après Remus. Les rencontres entre Gryffondor et Serpentards n'étaient jamais très amicales mais lorsque les maraudeurs et le groupe de Rogue s'y mettaient cela devenait de plus en plus tendu et finissait le plus souvent en duel à la baguette. A ce jeu là, Remus et James étaient les plus doués. La concentration et la force de Remus étaient considérablement accrues par la force du loup.

« Alors Rogue, tu n'a pas fini de traîner ton énorme nez dans les couloirs ? » Lança James.

« Oui, si tu continue, tu risquerais de tout nettoyer: ton nez –je ne sais pas si on peu appeler ça un nez- est un vrai ramasse-poussière ! » poursuivit Sirius. Pettigrow ricana. James sourit. Lupin fût le seul à ne pas rire. Il restait concentré sur ce qui allait se passer.

« Tu te crois drôle, Potter ? » dit Rogue qui resta impassible à la remarque de Sirius.

« _Levicorp_…. » Lança Rogue mais avant qu'il n'ait pus terminer sa formule, son sort avait déjà été contré…

« _Expelliarmus_ » lança Lupin. Le sort, qui avait surpris Rogue, le fit virevolter dans les airs ainsi que sa baguette. Un combat s'engagea ensuite opposant Lupin à Wilkes, Sirius à Rosier et Rogue à James. Les sorts fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Pettigrow était sorti en courant. Les maraudeurs semblaient avoir l'avantage lorsqu'une voix puissante et grave retentit dans toute la salle.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » S'écrièrent les six apprentis sorcier.

Albus Dumbledore, de sa haute silhouette mince les observaient derrière ses lunettes posées sur son nez aquilin qui semblait avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, lui seul que Lord Voldemort n'ai jamais craint n'avait plus ce regard joyeux qui lui connaissait les maraudeurs.

« La situation est grave…vous ne pensez pas que Lord Voldemort - les serpentards eurent un petit frisson a l'évocation du mage noir- fait assez de ravage comme ça ? » dit le Professeur Dumbledore, l'air grave.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, gênés par la gravité de la voix de Dumbledore et par le silence qui régnait. Seul la bande de Serpentards affichait un sourire arrogant, supérieur.

« Il est bien évident que votre acte ne restera pas impunis. Lundi soir, vous aurez tous les six une retenue un peu spéciale. Il vous faudra nettoyer tous les placards du troisième étage. » Dit Dumbledore.

Les trois maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Les portes du troisième étage étaient réputées comme hantées. Remus vis du coin de l'œil que la bande de Rogue n'en menaient pas large.

« Hé bien, deux retenues en l'espace d'une heure…c'est pas mal » dit Sirius en s'éloignant avec Remus et James.

« En plus les placards du troisième étage n'ont pas vraiment bonne réputation. On dit que les portes de Roweena Serdaigle y seraient cachées » ajouta Remus.

« Tu y croit vraiment Remus ? Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour moi…d'autant plus qu'on ne les a jamais retrouvée ces portes…non je pense qu'elles n'existent pas » Dit Sirius.

« Tu en est vraiment sur ? » dit mystérieusement Remus.

Sirius grogna. Ils fallaient qu'ils se dépêchent car ils étaient déjà en retard pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

James frappa trois fois à la porte. Le professeur Ethan Thorr leur ouvrit. Les Maraudeurs s'excusèrent pour leur retard.

« Ce ne pas bien grave, je viens juste d'arriver nous n'avons pas encore commencer le cours. » dit le professeur Thorr en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Les Maraudeurs prirent place au fond de la classe, près de Pettigrow. Ils ne lui firent aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il les ai abandonnés. Remus, James et Sirius connaissent trop bien Peter qui est réputé pour sa couardise.

« Bonjour à tous, dit joyeusement le professeur Thorr en se positionnant face à la classe, le cours d'aujourd'hui va être un peu spécial » Les élèves se lançérent quelques regard inquiet. Ils connaissaient suffisamment le professeur Thorr pour savoir ce que signifiait « spécial » pour lui. « Rassurez-vous, aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas à combattre des moogles venimeux ni des Grettis rouge, rien de tout cela. Aujourd'hui je vais vous enseigner l'utilisation du sortilège du Patronus. » Les élèves en restèrent bouche bées, même les maraudeurs, qui pourtant connaissaient et maîtrisaient bien tout ce qui touchait à la haute magie.

« Mais professeur, le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège bien trop compliqué pour des élèves de 5eme année. » s'écria Selphie.

« Je le sais très bien, cependant vous aurez toute cette année pour réussir à produire ne serait-ce qu'un bouclier d'argent. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne réussissiez pas à … » Répondit Thorr.

« Mais professeur, comment voulez-vous qu'on y arrive alors que même de très grands sorcier n'y parviennent pas ! » coupa Selphie.

« Ecoutez-moi, faîtes moi confiance…Bien, pour commencer, nous allons nous entraîner à prononcer la formule. Répétez après moi fort et distinctement : _Spero Patronum !_

« _Spero Patronum_ » s'écria la classe.

« Excellent ! Mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Maintenant pour former ne serai-ce qu'une lueur argentée il vous suffit de pointer votre baguette comme ceci : » dit Thorr en décrivant un geste de la main avec la baguette. « Maintenant prononcez la formule _Spero Patronum !_ En faisant ce geste avec votre baguette. Mais tout ne se termine pas là, ça serait bien trop facile. En prononçant et en décrivant ce geste, il vous faut penser à votre plus beau souvenir. Attention, concentrez-vous bien sur ce souvenir, il faut qu'il soit très puissant pour pouvoir former ce patronus et ainsi contrer un détraqueur. Nous allons nous exercer un par un : j'ai amené dans cette malle un épouvantard. J'imagine que vous savez tous ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Bien, le professeur Dumbledore, a réussi par quelques sortilèges très simples à convaincre cet épouvantard de ne prendre non pas une apparence terrifiante pour la personne qui se trouve devant elle mais à prendre l'apparence constante d'un détraqueur. Mettez-vous les un derrières les autres et préparez vous à lancer le sortilège du patronus. Ne vous inquiétez pas je serai là. Les élèves se mirent en place et sortirent leurs baguettes. C'était Selphie Léohnart qui commença :

« Très bien miss Léohnart, est-ce que vous êtes prête ? » dit Ethan Thorr

« Allez-y, monsieur » lança Selphie, plus résolue que jamais. Le professeur Thorr, d'un geste de la main, ouvrit les six cadenas de la malle qui contenait l'épouvantard.

Une immense créature de deux mètres de haut s'appropria une partie de la pièce. Enveloppé d'une sorte de drap qui lui recouvrait toute la surface du corps sauf une partie du visage elle sortie de sa manche une longue main squelettique. On pouvait entendre sortir de sa « bouche » un long souffle râle et visqueux. La main de Selphie tremblais légèrement jusqu'au moment où elle cria :

« _SPERO PATRONUM! __SPERO PATRONUM ! » _Sa baguette s'illumina légèrement d'une très faible lueur argentée mais s'éteigna presque aussitôt. Selphie commença à avoir froid, puis elle entendit quelques bruits résonnants dans sa tête. Elle se entait de plus en plus mal face a cette terrifiante créature jusqu'au moment où le professeur Thorr cria : « _Spero Patronum_ »

Un immense aigle argenté sortit de sa baguette lançant des auréoles d'argent qui eurent pour effet de repousser l'épouvantard/ Détraqueur jusque dans sa malle.

« Heu…très bien…je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée de commencer à s'exercer avec un épouvantard. Mais je tien à signaler une chose : Un vrai Détraqueur vous aurai fait plus de mal que cela, dit le professeur Thorr visiblement très inquiet en lui donnant une barre de chocolat.

« Mangez, miss Léohnart. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Bon je pense que cet expérience vous aura suffit. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Nous allons nous exercer seul avec nos baguettes. Je répète pensez à votre souvenir le plus heureux. » Poursuivit Thorr.

Toute la classe se mit par deux, et s'entraîna à lancer le sortilège du Patronus. James et Sirius se mirent ensemble, tandis que Peter s'associa avec Zell Dincht, un grand blond athlétique et très sympathique. Remus était allé voir Selphie qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant, sa barre de chocolat dans la main droite, sa tête enfouit dans sa main gauche.

« Selphie…tu…heu…ça va ? » Commença Remus. Selphie leva la tête, regarda Remus et eu un petit sourire timide. Elle s'essuya les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Sa pourrait aller mieux. » Répondit Selphie en finissant sa barre de Chocolat.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Les Détraqueurs t'affectent-ils autant que cela ? » Demanda Remus en fixant l'étrange perle qu'elle portait à son collier.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant » Répondit Selphie qui était apparemment bouleversé par ce Détraqueur.

« Je comprend… » Répondit Remus alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. James, Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent dehors pour essayer le nouveau balai que James venait de recevoir pour son anniversaire.

« Hey, Remus tu viens ? » Demanda James.

« Heu…partez devant, je vous rattraperais… » Répondit Remus. La classe était vide. Le professeur Thorr finissait de ranger la malle qui contenait l'épouvantard/ détraqueur.

« Oui, Mr. Lupin ? » dit Thorr qui remarqua enfin la présence de Remus.

« Voilà professeur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi les Détraqueurs affectent-ils tant Selphie ?

Le professeur Thorr prit son temps, regarda bien Remus et finit par dire avec un sourire malicieux : « Je vois que vous vous intéressez à Miss Léohnart. » Remus rougit. « Voyez-vous, Mr. Lupin, il y a dans le passé de certaines personnes des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse de se sentir grandement affecté par un Détraqueur, bien au contraire. Les Détraqueurs sont parmi les plus horribles créatures existantes dans le monde magique. Elles se nourrissent de vos pensées les plus atroces, vous font revivre les pires moments de votre vie » poursuivit Ethan Torr, beaucoup plus sérieusement. « J'espère que ce que je vous ai dit vous aidera à mieux comprendre Miss Léohnart. » Remus acquiesça. Il remercia son professeur et partit rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs. C'est sous un côté beaucoup plus joyeux qu'il découvrit James en train de faire la cour à Lily Evans.

« Bonjour Lily… » Dit Remus en s'approchant des deux groupes composé de Lily et Selphie et l'autre de James, Sirius et Peter.

« Ho, salut Remus ! » Répondit Lily en lui souriant. Lily et Remus se sont toujours très bien entendu. Elle connaissait aussi son lourd et dangereux secret. Lors de leur première année à Poudlard, Lily et Selphie avait décider de suivre Remus pour enfin savoir où il allait une fois par mois. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la cabane hurlante, assistant à la métamorphose de Lupin. Remus fit un clin d'œil à James qui lui répondit en levant son pouce. James se tourna vers Lily.

«Alors Evans, ça tient toujours pour le bal ? » commença James avec plein d'assurance.

« Qu'est-ce qui tiens Potter ? » répondit avec mauvaise humeur Lily.

« Ben tu seras ma cavalière… » Dit James.

« Jamais de la vie, Potter ! Je te signale que j'irai au bal avec mon petit ami ! » Lâcha Lily.

« Ho et qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demanda James rouge de colère. Remus esquissa un sourire. Il échangea un clin d'œil entendu avec Sirius et Peter.

« Mc Carthy. Andrew Mc Carthy l'attrapeur de Pouffsoufle. » Dit sobrement Lily. James déglutit difficilement en voyant Lily et Selphie s'en aller.

Remus essaya de réconforter son ami : « Bon alors, on le teste oui ou non ce nouveau balais ? »

James retrouva le sourire. Quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, James était prêt à tout oublier. « Allez, on y va ! »

Les trois maraudeurs essayèrent pendant toute la récréation le brossdur 4 de James. Finalement, cette longue et dure journée s'acheva par une note joyeuse pour Remus. Un peu à près leur dernier cours de la journée, Selphie s'approcha de lui :

« Je peu te parler une minute Remus ? Seul s'il te plaît… » Demanda Selphie.

« Oui, bien sur » dit Remus en s'éloignant des autres élèves. Il vit Sirius et James lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Voilà, je voulais te demander…heu…est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal » Dit brutalement Selphie, comme si elle avait appris cette phrase par cœur.

« Ouaouh ! On peut dire que tu es direct toi ! » dit Remus en souriant. Selphie, se rendant compte de la puérilité de ses propos, se mit à éclater de rire.

« Hé, ne te moque pas ! C'est toi l'homme. C'est toi qui aurais dû m'inviter ! » Dit joyeusement Selphie. « Alors, la réponse ? »

« C'est oui. » dit Remus qui commençait à rougir un peu. Selphie paraissait radieuse.

« Et…heu…sa te plairait de faire un tour avec moi dans le parc demain matin ? » Demanda Selphie.

« Oui ! C'est une excellente idée… ! » Commença Remus. « Ah non ! Demain je suis en retenue avec Seymour ! Un autre jour j'espère ? »

« J'espère moi aussi… »

« Bon hé bien, tu ferais mieux de rentrer…la pleine Lune ne va tarder à se lever. » Dit Remus, un peu déçu d'être en retenue au lieu d'être avec Selphie mais heureux qu'elle lui ai proposer d'aller au bal avec lui…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 **

****

**Préview du chapitre 2 :**

****

Kévin : hé voila ! Le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que cela vous a plus !

Les Maraudeurs: hum…hum.

Kévin : Hé ! Que faites vous là ? Je ne vous ai pas invité les gars !

James: Hé un peu de respect ! On a accepté de tourner cette fic' avec toi alors si t'es pas content on va voir un autre auteur !

Kévin : Non ! C'est bon les gars ! Faites vos annonces.

Remus : Avant que je ne parte j'aimerai te faire remarquer une chose.

Kévin : Quel genre de chose ?

Remus : Soit un peu plus discret avec moi et Selphie parce que…

Kévin : O.K., t'inquiète ;) . Sirius tu veux pas annoncer le deuxième chapitre ?

Sirius : O.K. mec, pas de problème. Alors pour le deuxième chapitre vous assisterez à la « naissance » de la carte du Maraudeur mais aussi vous en saurez plus sur le mystérieux personnage de Selphie.

Kévin : intéressant alors au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 La Carte Du Maraudeur

**Titre** : Au Clair de Lune

**Auteur** : _Remus L. Moony_

**Spoilers** : Les six tomes parus.

**Disclaimer** : Les noms et endroits cités dans cette fiction (À part ceux de mon invention) sont à J.K. Rowling. Ne pas poursuivre.

**Résumé général** :

Nous sommes en 1975. Remus Lupin et les Maraudeurs viennent d'avoir quinze ans. Ils rentrent en cinquième année d'étude à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Un année pleine de surprise et de rebondissement car Lord Voldemort étend son pouvoir et sème la discorde et la panique dans le monde magique et Moldu.

**Clins d'oeils :** Seront présent dans cette fic' ENORMEMENT de clins d'œil que ce soit au Tomes originaux, à des fics' que j'ai lus (et appréciées !) ou même à des jeux vidéos et des films !

**Nouveaux Personnages :**

Selphie Léohnart : Jeune élève de Gryffondor de 5eme année. Elle est la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Elle éprouve des sentiments envers Lupin. Selphie semble cacher bien des choses sur son passé…

Zell Dincht : Elève de Gryffondor de 5eme année. Grand, blond athlétique on n'en sait très peu sur lui mis a part le fait qu'il soit très sympathique.

Alban Seymour : Froid et distant, le Terrible prof de Potion semble effrayer tout le monde. Méfiance.

Ethan Thorr : C'est le professeur préféré des Maraudeurs (et de tout Poudlard, à part les Serpentards) Des rumeurs sur lui affirment qu'il vient de la BGU, académie Française des Aurors.

Benjy Fenwick : Le nom apparaît dans le Tome 5. C'est un Gryffondor.

Chapitre 2 – La carte du Maraudeur.

Le vent soufflait fort sur Poudlard. Tout avait l'air si terrifiant la nuit, au moindre craquement de brindille, à la moindre ombre apparaissant sur le sol on pouvait être inquiété. Il commençait légèrement à pleuvoir tandis que Remus se dépêchait d'arriver à temps à la cabane hurlante. La pleine Lune serait bientôt levée et il commencerait à devenir dangereux. Toutefois, un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ce que Selphie lui avait proposé. Remus attendait ce bal avec impatience ! Il espérait que la carte serait finie d'ici là.

Afin de faciliter leurs ballades nocturne, les trois Maraudeurs ont eu l'idée de créer une carte qui permettrait de voir la position et les déplacements des personnes les plus susceptibles de leur causer des problèmes. Un simple morceau de parchemin avait été utilisé pour créer cette carte. James et Sirius qui était les meilleurs élèves de la classe en sortilège avaient ensorcelé ce bout de parchemin afin qu'il retienne tout les passages (secret ou non) de Poudlard. Il ne leur resterait plus que quelques endroits à enregistrer et la carte serait terminée. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à tester son bon fonctionnement.

Remus sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il vit qu'il était arrivé devant la cabane hurlante qui était gardée par le Saul Cogneur qui remuait sans cesse.

« _Immobilis_ » cria Remus. Le Saul Cogneur s'arrêta de bouger. Remus entra dans la cabane hurlante qui était recouverte de toiles d'araignée et de poussière. Il monta les vieux escaliers de bois grinçants qui menaient jusqu'à la grande pièce. Quand il ouvrit la trappe, il découvrit James, Sirius et Peter qui l'attendait assis sur le sol.

« J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrait pas ce soir… » Dit Remus en souriant, soulagé que ses meilleurs amis soit venu pour l'aider à passer sa transformation douloureuse.

« Remus, Remus comment a-tu pu douter de nous ? » plaisanta James.

« Ho fait, j'ai enregistrer les derniers endroits du parc de Poudlard jusqu'à ici, commença Sirius en regardant Lupin, sur _la carte du Maraudeur_, ajouta-il en voyant le regard sceptique de son ami.

« Génial Sirius ! Elle sera prête bien avant que je ne le pensais. Il ne restera plus qu'à trouver les derniers sortilèges et ce sera terminé ! Peter je compte sur toi pour faire toutes ces recherches à la bibliothèque. » Lança Lupin d'un air joyeux. Pettigrow acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, après tout tu es notre_ rat_ de bibliothèque. » dit James en accentuant le mot _rat_. Il fit un clin d'œil à Peter qui lui répondit par un sourire. Le seul moyen par lequel Pettigrow pouvait aider ses amis, c'était bien celui là. En faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait vraiment aucun talent particulier. Il était en retard dans tout les cours, sauf en histoire de la magie, ou il avait d'excellentes notes.

« Bon il va falloir se lancer » dit Sirius. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux se crispa. Des poils commençait à lui recouvrir le visage, puis très rapidement tout le corps. Il se transforma en chien.

«Hé bien, allons-y nous aussi ! Tu es prêt Peter ? » Demanda James.

« Je suis prêt » Répondit Peter tandis que James venait de se transformer en Cerf. Peter en fit de même et se changea en rat. Il ne reste plus que quelques secondes avant que la pleine Lune soit au plus haut dans le ciel. Remus serra les dents en attendant sa douloureuse transformation…plus que quelques secondes…elle éclaira une partie de son visage et subitement, il devint tout pâle en regardant la pleine Lune dans toute sa hauteur et sa splendeur. Il tremblait.Son nez commença à s'allonger pour laisser place à un museau. Des milliers de poils recouvrirent son corps…ses vêtements commençaient à se déchirer sous l'effet de la transformation…ses épaules se voûtaient…ses mains se recourbaient pour laisser place à des pattes munies de griffes. Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires et on entendit un cri perçant qui déchira cette violente nuit de pleine Lune.

Il était courbé, gémissant lorsque James sous l'aspect du cerf Cornedrue s'approcha de lui et lui frotta le museau. Sirius et Peter sous la forme respective du chien Patmol et du rat Queudver le suivirent. Ils sortirent ensuite tous ensemble s'amuser à visiter le parc de Poudlard. Jamais personne avant eux n'avait pu aussi bien visiter le parc de Poudlard et notamment la Forêt Interdite.

Ils rentrèrent quelques heures après sachant qu'ils devaient être en forme pour effectuer la retenue avec Seymour. Vers le petit matin, James, Sirius et Peter retrouvèrent leurs formes humaines respectives et portèrent Remus jusque dans le dortoir. Il était visiblement très épuisé. James ouvrit la porte des dortoirs de Gryffondor et plaça Remus dans son lit. Une voix s'éleva alors d'un des lits. C'était Benjy Fenwick, un Gryffondor de 5eme année. Benjy était un garçon vraiment sympathique (bien qu'un peu fouineur sur les bords !) et très doué en cours de Sortilège et de Potions.

« Hé les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? » lança Benjy, sortant de son sommeil. « Il est quatre heures du matin. »

« Oui, on avait simplement…heu… » Commença James.

« Soif…Oui on avait soif ! » finit Sirius apparemment embarrassé par la question de Benjy.

« Hé vous avez eu soif…tous en même temps ? » Demanda Benjy sceptique.

« Heu … Oui c'est à cause de Peter, il avait peur dans le noir » Répondit James. Peter lui lança un regard de reproche.

« Ah, d'accord… » Dit Benjy ricanant doucement. « Bon hé bien, bonne nuit les mecs ! »

« Bonne nuit, Ben ! » lui répondirent les trois maraudeurs car Lupin était plongé dans un profond sommeil dans le lequel ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre !

Le réveil des quatre maraudeurs se passa sans problème. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir de Gryffondor car ils étaient tous partis voir le match Gryffondor contre Poufsoufle.

James s'habilla en vitesse et réveilla Remus qui se leva en grognant. Sirius était encore en train de faire sa toilette lorsque Peter lui averti de se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard a la retenue de Seymour, ce qui serait catastrophique.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé Seymour au poste de Maître des Potions cette année ! Slughorn se débrouillait très bien avant ! » Dit Sirius alors que ses compagnons acquiescèrent. Ils descendirent jusqu'au caves de Seymour.

« Le professeur Slughorn a donné sa démission l'année dernière. » Dit Peter en descendant les escaliers.

« Dommage, j'aimais bien les fameuses soirées du club de Slughorn ! » s'exclama Sirius, l'air un peu rêveur. « C'est sur, ce n'est pas Seymour qui nous inviterais à boire une tasse de thé ! »

« Des fois, j'ai vraiment des doutes sur Seymour » dit James.

« Quel genre de doute ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Hé bien, des fois je me dit que peut être il pourrait être au service de Voldemort » Lança James, le teint pâle. Il vit Peter frissonner.

« QUOI ? Tu le penserais réellement ? Allons James, il est odieux c'est vrai mais la communauté des sorciers n'est pas divisé entre braves gens et mangemorts ! » Répondit Sirius.

« Et puis je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore se laisserait abuser par un mangemort. » Ajouta sobrement Lupin. « Bon on arrive les gars. » Remus frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Entrez, dit une voix glaciale à l'intérieur. Je vous attendais. »

Les maraudeurs prirent place. James s'assit près des fenêtres pour pouvoir observer un peu du match entre Poufsoufle et Serpentard. Les deux heures de retenues semblèrent longues aux maraudeurs, surtout pour James qui essayait de voir un peu ce qui se passait lorsque Seymour tournait la tête mais James ne pouvait qu'entendre des supporters exprimer leur joie.

Lorsque la retenue fut terminée, les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le parc dans le but de voir les derniers supporteurs rentrer dans leurs salles communes. Ils aperçurent Benjy accompagné de Zell Dincht.

« Alors les gars, qui a gagné » Demandèrent expressément James et Sirius.

« Malheureusement, Serpentard a écrasé Pouffsoufle ! Ils ont une très bonne équipe cette année. » Annonça Zell avec déception. Il est le gardien de Gryffondor cette année.

« J'ai bien l'impression que l'on va avoir du mal cette année ! » Annonça James visiblement déçu.

James leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le rendit rouge de colère. Remus se retourna et vis Lily Evans en train d'embrasser Andrew Mc Carthy, l'attrapeur de Pouffsoufle. Deux mauvaises nouvelles en seulement quelques secondes risquaient de faire exploser James.

« Je vais le transformer en chaudron ce Mc Carthy ! » Annonça James rouge de colère.

« James arrête ! Ce serait trop stupide ! James attend … ! » Mais Remus ne pouvait rien faire quand James était lancé.

« Sirius il faut l'empêcher de … tu crois pas qu'on a assez d'ennuis ? » S'écria Lupin.

« Si…Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on y fasse ? » répondit Sirius en regardant James marcher droit vers Andrew, la baguette levée.

« Hé, Mc Carthy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Evans ? » Cria James. Les quelques élèves qui étaient autours s'arrêtèrent pour voir la suite des évènements. Andrew cessa d'embrasser Lily et se plaça devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? T'as pas encore compris ? Elle ne veut pas de toi ! Alors ne t'approche plus de nous deux, c'est compris Potter ? » Cria Andrew. Il avait levé sa baguette, prêt à se défendre d'une éventuelle attaque de James.

« D'abord le Quidditch, ensuite Evans ? Tu veux vraiment tout t'approprier Mc Carthy. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est le directeur du bureau des Aurors qu'il faut te croire tout permis ! » Hurla James.

« La ferme Potter ! Si quelqu'un de nous deux a la grosse tête, c'est bien toi ! Ne fais plus un pas vers nous ou tu vas le regretter ! » Andrew avait levé sa baguette et la pointait sur James.

« C'est ce que tu crois ? _Expelliarmus ! »_ Lança James. Andrew n'eu pas le temps de contrer le sort et sa baguette avait volé de ses mains en formant un demi-cercle. Elle tomba sur l'herbe en faisant un bruit mat. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Remus regardait attentivement la scène.

« Alors Mc Carthy, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être désarmé ? _Lévicorpus !_ » Poursuivit James. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait pris par les pieds, Andrew se retrouvait à présent suspendu dans le vide.

« James, Arrête ! » lança une voix. Mais ce n'était pas Remus. Ce n'était même pas Sirius qui avait parlé. C'était Lily Evans.

« James, s'il te plait…arrête…et laisse nous tranquilles… » Dit Lily faiblement, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

James parut soudain décontenancé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lily s'interpose entre eux…il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.

« James, allons nous en. » Proposa Sirius. James hocha doucement la tête, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, et commença à repartir avec ses amis.

« Tu me le paieras Potter…fais attention à toi ! Je te ferai regretter ce que tu viens de me faire ! » Rugit Andrew.

James n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'Andrew lui avait dit.

Privés de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, le week-end sembla affreusement long et ennuyeux pour les quatre Maraudeurs. Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à réviser et à chercher des nouveaux sortilèges pour protéger la carte du maraudeur.

« Il faudrait une sorte de mot de passe pour sécuriser la carte… » Proposa Remus.

« Ouais, un truc qu'on connaît bien… » Ajouta James.

« On pourrait taper le parchemin avec la baguette et prononcer un mot de passe du genre : James se prend un râteau par Evans… » Se moqua Sirius. James lui lança un regard noir et Sirius compris qu'il aurait dû se taire…une fois de plus.

« Non je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du style : On a un parchemin vierge, on le tapote avec la baguette en murmurant le mot de passe et hop ! Elle apparaît ! » Répondit Remus.

« Il faut réfléchir à ce que l'on va faire en utilisant cette carte. On pourrait dire : Les Maraudeurs ont de mauvaises intentions. » Proposa Peter.

« Hé, c'est pas bête ça Peter ! Toi aussi tu peu avoir de bonnes idées » se moqua gentiment Sirius. Peter lui répondit par un sourire.

« Moi, je pencherais plutôt pour : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Comme ça, on ne divulguerait pas notre nom. » Ajouta James.

« Excellent James ! » Reprit Remus. « C'est O.K., on opte pour cette phrase : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée James ! »

« Merci, je sais, je sais… » Plaisanta James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, comme pour avoir l'air décoiffé.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Selphie entra.

« James ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça tout à l'heure ! » Rugit une Selphie rouge de colère.

« Réagit comment ? Quand ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Selphie. » Dit James en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, James ! »

« C'est bon, je me suis laissé emporter…pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus… »

« Tu t'es laissé emporté ? Tu t'es laissé emporté ? Mais James ! Il faut savoir ce contrôler ! A cause de toi Lily est en pleurs… »

« Quoi ? Réagit soudainement James. « Elle…pleure à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui, a cause de toi ! Elle a vraiment été bouleversée par ton attaque sur Andrew. Elle savait que tu étais arrogant et nerveux mais pas à ce point, James ! J'ai était déçue par ton attitude. »

« Je croyais qu'elle en avait rien à faire de moi » Répliqua James.

« Ah ! ah ! ah ! Elle t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses… » Ajouta Selphie avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. « Et je vais t'avouer que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup cet Andrew Mc Carthy… » James lui répondit par un sourire et ils finirent de passer leur dimanche après-midi en révisant et en s'amusant…

Le dortoir de Gryffondor était très rarement calme vers sept heures du matin le lundi. Tous les élèves allaient et venaient dans tout les sens, cherchant leur vêtement pour certains, faisant la queue devant la salle de bains pour d'autres…heureusement, il y avait des privilégiés. Les préfets avaient un compartiment rempli de salle de bains luxueuses. Et c'est avec joie que Remus Lupin se dirigea vers celle-ci tandis que James, Peter et Sirius faisaient la queue devant l'unique salle de bain des Gryffondor. Cet été, à sa plus grande surprise, un hiboux de l'école était arrivé chez James (car Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient passé l'été chez James) avec une lettre écrite par Minerva Mc Gonagall annonçant que Remus avait été nommé préfet. Une idée de Dumbledore qui avait pensé que Remus exercerais un certains contrôle sur ses meilleurs amis. Est-il besoin de rappeler qu'il avait lamentablement échoué ?

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours du professeur Thorr. En tournant dans un couloir, il heurta un jeune garçon de septième année qui avait l'air d'être un peu étourdi. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terres se dévisageant.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'avait pas vu » dit le garçon d'un air distrait.

« Ce n'est pas grave » Lui répondit Remus.

Le jeune garçon se releva, et se retourna vers une jeune fille qui était en classe avec Remus. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage joufflu s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus.

« Salut Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Salut Alice, comme tu le vois je suis tombé ! » Bafouilla Remus rouge de honte.

Le jeune garçon étourdi regardait Alice. Elle s'était retournée vers lui et le dévisageait.

« Salut, je m'appelle Frank. Frank Londubat. » Dit maladroitement Frank.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Alice Chenway. » Lui répondit la jeune fille joufflue.

« Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser…à plus tard ! » Ajouta Remus tandis que les deux adolescents prolongeaient les présentations.

Remus se dépêcha d'arriver en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ou il trouva toute la classe en train de s'installer.

« Bonjour à tous » Commença Ethan Thorr. « Comme vous vous en doutiez, aujourd'hui nous continuerons à nous entraîner à produire les patronus. Mais avant, en première heure nous commencerons un nouveau chapitre. S'il vous plait, ouvrez vos livres page 394. »

Remus ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée. « Les Vampires… » Annonça le professeur Thorr.

« Severus, que pouvez vous me dire sur les vampires ? » Demanda t-il en se retourna vers l'inséparable groupe de Serpentard composé de Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier.

Rogue frissonnât. Pour une raison que Remus ne connaissait pas, Severus Rogue semblait effrayé. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il se racla la gorge et commençât une réponse d'une voix tremblante :

« Les vampires sont des mutants. Leurs pouvoirs se transmettent par morsure d'un autre vampire comme pour les _loups-garous_ » dit-il en regardant Lupin qui s'efforça de contempler le mur. Remus savait qu'il se vengeait d'un épisode mémorable l'année dernière dans la cabane hurlante, où Sirius avait dit à Rogue qu'il suffisait de s'y rendre pour voir ce que faisait Remus lors de ses absences. Il s'était alors retrouvé face à un puissant loup-garou enragé et c'est grâce à James que Severus avait pu s'en sortir vivant.

La première heure se passa sans problème. La deuxième commença et Remus impressionna Thorr en faisant apparaître un grand bouclier d'argent.

« Bien sur, ce n'est pas aussi bien que d'avoir fait apparaître un patronus corporel mais quand même vous et miss Léohnart avez du mérite ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Allez, on s'entraîne une dernière fois et je vous laisse. Remettez-vous par deux. »

Remus qui était associé à Selphie lui demanda si elle pouvait refaire apparaître son bouclier. Elle acquiesça et se concentra, une main tenant la baguette pointée vers et le haut et l'autre tenant fermement l'étrange perle qu'elle portait au bout de son collier.

« _Spero Patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !_ » Un épais bouclier d'argent apparut. Il dura quelques instant puis s'évapora.

« Impressionnant ! » Dit Remus.

Selphie éclata de rire. « Arrête tu fais aussi bien que moi ! ». Remus lui sourit.

« Merci, Merci à tous ! N'oubliez pas de ranger les tables ! Le cours est fini ! A mercredi ! » Dit Ethan Thorr.

« Allez, c'est parti ! Encore un double cours de Potion avec Seymour… » Marmonna James l'air maussade.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle glaciale de Potion et s'assirent juste derrière Zell et Benjy.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et virent Alban Seymour, ses longs cheveux argentées lui retombants jusqu'à la taille. Il observait Remus de ses yeux bleu clair surprenant.

« Lupin, que pouvait vous me dire des bézoards ? » Demanda Seymour de sa douce voix mielleuse.

Remus tenta une réponse : « Heu…les bézoards sont des pierres que l'on trouve dans les estomacs des chèvres…Ils sont un antidote à la plupart des poisons… »

Seymour ne sembla pas satisfait par la réponse de Remus. Il aurait préféré qu'il se trompe afin de pouvoir lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires. Le cours passa à une lenteur inimaginable, puis en sortant des caves, ils aperçurent la bande de Serpentard les baguettes levées :

« Brachium Evanesco » lança soudainement Deavon Rosier. La vision des Maraudeurs se troubla puis tout redevint normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda bêtement Pettigrow.

« Nos mains ! Regardez nos mains ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Elle ont disparues… vous croyez que c'est de la magie noire ? » Se demanda Remus perplexe.

« Non, il s'agit d'un simple sortilège de disparition… On devrait aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. »

Devant l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élève était en cercle autour de quelqu'un qui s'était apparemment évanouis. Qui était-ce ? Remus essaya de se faufiler autour des élèves pour mieux voir…C'était une jeune fille qui était allongée…Remus laissa échapper un cri de surprise…Selphie se tenait allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix. La perle qu'elle portait au bout de son collier brillait étrangement.

« Que s'est il passé ? « demanda Remus à Frank Londubat qui se tenait devant elle.

« Elle s'est évanoui. Elle a été prise d'une étrange crise, puis elle s'est évanouie. » Lui chuchota Frank.

Mrs Pomfresh se tenait devant Selphie, appliquée a lui faire boire une potion de Réveil tandis que le professeur Dumbledore arrivait, l'air inquiet.

« Professeur, cette jeune fille s'est évanouie après avoir été frappée d'une crise étrange. Est-ce bien miss Léohnart ? » Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

« J'ai bien peur que nos doutes se confirment…PomPom. »

Selphie se réveilla en douceur et regarda longuement le professeur Dumbledore.

« Professeur…j'ai eu une sorte de vision…je voyais le Seigneur des Ténèbres anéantit.

Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait puis il dit soudainement :

« Suivez moi miss Léohnart.» Elle se releva péniblement et lança un coup d'œil furtif à Remus qui la regardait, inquiet.

Quelques heures après cet incident (et après que Mrs Pomfresh ait conjuré le sortilège) les Maraudeurs (sans Peter) se présentèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ? » Demanda Sirius en remettant une mèche qui tombait sur son front.

« Je ne connaît pas le mot de passe » Dit James.

« Moi non plus » Ajouta Remus.

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas venir vers eux. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Mc Gonagall s'approcher d'eux.

« Et bien ? Que faite vous ici » Demanda Mc Gonagall, la mine sévère.

« On a été convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. » Répondit James.

« J'imagine que vous ne lui avait pas demandé le mot de passe. C'est _Sorbet Citron_. »

« Merci, professeur. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils virent Selphie qui était assise dans un fauteuil de chintz. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'était pas là.

« Salut » Dit-elle aimablement.

« Salut…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure… ? » Demanda Remus.

« J'ai eu une sorte de…vision où j'ai vue Vous-Savez-Qui tuer…- sa voix trembla. Elle regarda James. - Je l'ai vu tuer un sorcier puis une sorcière afin de tuer un bébé. Il a lancé le maléfice de _l'Avada Kedavra_ sur le bébé mais le sortilège lui a rebondit dessus… »

« Tu veux dire que Voldemort à été anéantit ? » Demanda Lupin. Selphie frissonna.

« Selphie…est-ce que c'est l'avenir que tu as vu ? » S'inquiéta James.

« J'en ai bien peur…Dumbledore a vu ses doutes se confirmer. » Dit tristement Selphie.

« Quels doutes a – t-il … » Demanda Sirius. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Le professeur Dumbledore était revenu.

« Et bien, Miss Léohnart vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs… je vous remercie. Reposez-vous bien. » Dit Albus Dumbledore.

« A nous maintenant… » Reprit Dumbledore en se tournant vers James, Sirius et Remus.

« Vous êtes conscient que vous avez violé au moins deux règles de l'école en vous battant en duel dans les couloirs ? Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale et passer pour un vieux qui ne comprend pas les jeunes…mais je veux que vous soyez punis pour vos actes. Vous devrez par conséquent nettoyer les vieux placards à balais du troisième étage. » Dit Dumbledore, l'air sévère.

« Très bien, monsieur. » Acquiescèrent les trois maraudeurs, tête baissée.

« Allez-y…vous avez deux heures. »

James, Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les couloirs du troisième étage, plus sombres et effrayants que jamais. Ils commencèrent à nettoyer quelques placards poussiéreux et infestés de doxys. Soudain, James s'écria : « Hé les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé… »

« Ce n'est quand même pas les Portes de Serdaigle ? » Demanda Sirius tout excité.

« Sirius, arrête un peu avec tes portes ! » Dit Lupin en approchant du placard de James.

« Regarde ! Elle vient d'apparaître, comme ça, sous mes yeux ! » S'exclama James.

« Attends, dit Remus en prenant sa baguette. _Alohomora !_ ». La porte s'ouvrit à la volée révélant une grande pièce remplit de vieux objets posés sur de vieilles étagères.

« Ouaouh ! C'est immense ici ! Je me demande où nous sommes ! » Dit James, visiblement très impressionné par tout les objets présents. Alors qu'il se demandait où il était, une enveloppe tomba de nulle part. James se baissa pour la ramasser et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il releva la tête et dit à ses deux amis :

« L'enveloppe vient de me répondre… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent ensemble Sirius et Lupin.

« Je vous jure ! » Ajouta James en voyant arriver ses deux amis pour lire la lettre.

« Nous sommes dans la _salle sur demande _! »

« La salle sur demande ? » Demanda Sirius. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ben apparemment c'est une salle qui n'apparaît que quand on la souhaite. » Répondit James.

« Mais nous, on a rien souhaité… ? » demanda Lupin, perplexe.

« Si…Moi. Pendant que je balayais je me demandais ce que pouvais bien nous cacher Selphie de si important. » Répondit James.

Sirius réfléchissait : « Normalement, cette salle devrait nous révéler des choses dur Selphie… ? »

« Apparemment… » Marmonna James.

« Remus, tu as emporté la carte du Maraudeur avec toi ? » demanda James.

« Oui, tu veux qu'on enregistre cette salle ? C'est impossible. Elle est toujours en mouvement. Par contre j'ai sous les yeux un livre de sortilèges qui pourrait nous être utile. A la page 21, ils expliquent comment réaliser des sortilèges de 'Sceau'. Je crois bien que je vais sceller la carte maintenant ! »

« Bonne idée, Remus. » Dit Sirius en examinant les livres posées sur les différentes étagères. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur un petit livre abîmé et poussiéreux. Il l'ouvrit. Sur la première page était écris deux prénoms : Tom E. Jedusor et Rufus Eidegger. Le premier prénom rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Sirius qui se décida à demander :

« Tom E. Jedusor…Vous connaissez ? »

« Tom…quoi ? Jedusor ? Ca me dit quelque chose mais sans plus…Ca ne doit pas être très important. » Répondit Lupin. James haussa les épaules.

« Hé ! Y'a quelque chose sur Selphie ! » S'écria Sirius. « Ils parlent de la dernière des Cétras qui a accouché…Catherine Léohnart…elle aurait accouché d'une certaine Selphie Léohnart puis serait morte en mettant au monde son enfant. »

Remus s'apprêtait à parler, mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix glaciale dit :

« Très bien, maintenant vous allez docilement me suivre… »

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

**Préview du Chapitre 3 :**

Kévin : Ahlala ! Mais à qui peut appartenir cette voix glaciale ? Suspense…suspense…En attendant la suite, Remus va nous présenter le chapitre 3 !

Remus : Merci Kévin, ou plutôt devrai-je dire _Remus L. Moony _!

Kévin : (air faussement surpris) Flûte ! Tu as découvert mon secret ! Enfin bref…

Remus : Le Chapitre 3 ! Vous allez découvrir qui se cache derrière cette voix glaciale, qui sont les Cétras, et enfin le fameux bal de Noël !

Kévin : Voilà ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Bye !


	3. Chapter 3 Le bal de Noël

**Titre** : Au Clair de Lune

**Auteur** : _Remus L. Moony_

**Spoilers** : Les six tomes parus (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres…).

**Disclaimer** : Les noms et endroits cités dans cette fiction (À part ceux de mon invention) sont à J.K. Rowling. Ne pas poursuivre.

**Clins d'oeils et remerciements **:Dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez le même genre de clins d'œil que dans le chapitre précèdent. Remerciements particuliers au reviewers.

**Résumé général** :

Nous sommes en 1975. Remus Lupin et les Maraudeurs viennent d'avoir quinze ans. Ils rentrent en cinquième année d'étude à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Un année pleine de surprise et de rebondissement car Lord Voldemort étend son pouvoir et sème la discorde et la panique dans le monde magique et Moldu.

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent :** James, Remus et Sirius effectuent leur retenue pour le professeur Dumbledore. Selphie est prise d'une étrange crise. Les trois Maraudeurs découvrent lors de leur retenue une pièce étrange : La Salle sur Demande. Elle leur apprend des choses sur le passé de Selphie alors qu'au même moment ils sont interrompus par une voix glaciale…

**Nouveaux Personnages :**

****

Selphie Léohnart : Jeune élève de Gryffondor. 5eme année. Elle est amie avec les maraudeurs et elle est la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Elle éprouve des sentiments envers Lupin. Selphie semble cacher bien des choses sur son passé…

Zell Dincht : Elève de Gryffondor de 5eme année. Grand, blond athlétique on n'en sait très peu sur lui mis a part le fait qu'il soit très sympathique. Il est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Alban Seymour : Froid et distant, le Terrible prof de Potion semble effrayer tout le monde. Méfiance.

Ethan Thorr : C'est le professeur préféré des Maraudeurs (et de tout Poudlard, à part les Serpentards) Des rumeurs sur lui affirment qu'il vient de la BGU, académie Française des Aurors.

Benjy Fenwick : Son nom est rapidement mentionné dans le tome 5. Elève de Gryffondor.

Andrew Mc Carthy : Attrapeur de Poufsoufle. Petit ami de Lily Evans.

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Le Bal de Noël.

_« Très bien, maintenant vous allez docilement me suivre… »_

Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers cette voix calme qui leur avait glacé le sang. Debout devant eux, se tenait un grand homme mince aux longs cheveux argenté : Alban Seymour.

« Les mêmes, comme d'habitude…Je vous ferais renvoyer cette fois-ci ! » Ricana Seymour la baguette levée pointée sur eux. Son regard s'attarda sur le carnet.

« Monsieur ! Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous sommes en retenue pour Dumbledore… » S'écrièrent les Maraudeurs. Sirius s'empressa de cacher discrètement le carnet sous sa robe.

« Oui, bien sur, et qui me prouvera vos dires ? » Lança, de sa voix mielleuse, Seymour dont la baguette commençait à s'illuminer.

« Moi, Alban. » Seymour se retourna instinctivement vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Remus eut un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sauvés !

« Très bien, vous affirmez qu'ils étaient en retenue avec vous, _professeur_ ? »

« Je l'affirme, Alban. »

« Dans ce cas, que font-ils dans cette pièce que moi-même je ne connaît pas ? » Sa voix trahissait un certain agacement et son visage semblait de moins en moins humain à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

« Je suppose que cet endroit fait partie des pièces qu'ils ont à nettoyer… » Dit simplement Dumbledore.

« Très bien…Très bien professeur Dumbledore, si vous prenez leur défense… » Seymour était à présent dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir renvoyer les trois Maraudeurs.

Dumbledore leur fit discrètement un clin d'œil puis s'en alla. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans cette mystérieuse pièce.

« On l'a échappé belle, il faut l'avouer ! » Dit Remus.

« C'est vrai… » Répondit Sirius en sortant le vieux carnet noir et corné de Tom E. Jedusor et de Rufus Eidegger de sa robe.

« Je me demande bien ce que peut signifier le terme ' Cétras '. Selphie serait donc une ' Cétras ' … » Se demanda James.

Sirius se grattait la tête et réfléchissait à toute vitesse : « Il faut qu'on lui en parle ? »

« Non… pas tout de suite en tout cas. » Répondit Remus. James acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« On ferais mieux de rentrer…on a finit notre retenue à présent. » Poursuivit Remus.

« Il faudra que Peter fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque… » Dit James avec un sourire entendu avec ses amis.

« Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on l'aide… » Dit joyeusement Sirius.

Le temps s'était durement rafraîchit depuis quelques semaines, et de la neige commençait à tomber sous un vent glacial. Remus regardait à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. James s'approcha de lui :

« Alors Lunard, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Dis plutôt à Qui, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » Précisa Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Remus éclata de rire.

« Hé les gars, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes les plus grands dragueurs de Poudlard que vous avez forcément déteints sur moi ! »

« Mon Lunard, tu ne vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que Selphie t'es indifférente quand même ? » Plaisanta James.

« _L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable_ » Répondit Remus dans une si bonne imitation du professeur Thorr que ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un 'petit problème de fourrure' que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ce qui ce passe dans ton petit cœur ! » Ajouta James en voyant Benjy et Zell rentrer dans les dortoirs.

« Bon alors, Patmol tu as prévus d'aller au bal avec qui ? » Demanda Remus, en changeant de sujet.

« Hé bien, je pensais y aller avec – ses yeux brillèrent – Eléonore Pénelo, tu sais la Serdaigle ? »

« Ouaouh ! Bon choix Patmol ! » Félicita James.

« Et toi, Cornedrue…tu va y aller avec Evans ? » Risqua Sirius.

Son visage s'assombrit. « Non, je ne pense pas. Elle va y aller avec ce bouffon de Mc Carthy… »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune autre fille en tête ? Avec toutes celle qui te courent après… » Dit Remus, malicieusement.

« Il y a bien Pauline Pénelo, la sœur d'Eléonore… » Dit James, mais sans grande conviction. Apparemment, son cerveau n'affichait qu'un seul mode de pensées : Lily Evans.

« Et puis, il n'y a pas que les filles, il faut se venger de ce que nous on fait les Serpentards. » Ajouta-t-il.

« C'est vrai ! En ce qui concerne cette ' Vengeance '…J'ai préparé mon petit plan là-dessus. Faites moi confiance… » Ajouta-il en voyant les regards étonnés de ses deux amis.

« Très bien Patmol, mais j'espère que cette vengeance concernera aussi ton frère aussi… » Dit James.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius était un pur Serpentard, tout comme la famille Black qui adhérait aux principes de Voldemort. Il était en septième année d'étude et ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Sirius. Regulus était plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Il faisait parti d'une des bandes de Serpentards avec les Lestranges.

« Et pour ce qui est de nos robes de soirées ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ma mère a prévu de nous les envoyer, à nous quatre. » Répondit James.

Zell, en recoiffant une mèche rebelle, s'approcha de James, accompagné de Benjy.

« Salut les gars, alors vous avez vos cavalières pour le bal ? »

« Mouais…tu y vas avec qui toi ? »

« Pauline Pénelo, la sœur d'Eléonore ! » Annonça fièrement Zell.

« Ouaouh ! Quelle chance ! » Dit Peter qui venait soudainement d'arriver.

« Salut, Peter » Saluèrent Zell et Benjy en se retournant vers lui.

« Salut Zell…salut Ben…Les mecs, je peux vous parler une seconde ? Seul. » Dit Pettigrow en s'adressant à James, Remus et Sirius.

« Bien sur… » Répondirent-ils en s'éloignant de Zell et de Benjy.

Peter s'était à présent assuré qu'ils étaient seuls. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les Cétras à la bibliothèque. »

Sirius le regardait incrédule. « Sans blague Peter, t'as réussis à trouver ça tout seul ? »

« Bien sur ! » Dit Peter avec fierté.

« Arrêtez de papoter et donnez-nous des informations sur les Cétras ! » S'exclamèrent Remus et James.

« Alors voilà…_Il y a plus de 2 000 ans, vivait un peuple extraordinaire. Ils étaient extrêmement puissant et étaient capable de lever les voiles du futur. Leur puissance venait du fait qu'ils soient composés essentiellement de magie pure. Lorsqu'ils utilisaient la magie, ils gardaient près d'eux La Perle d'Armys, une pierre magique capable de contrôler leur immense pouvoir. Cette pierre leur permettait aussi d'invoquer des Espers, monstres magiques antiques d'un pouvoir incommensurable. Un jour, un Esper répondant au nom d'Ixion se détourna du contrôle des Perles d' Armys et détruisit le peuple : C'était les Cétras, ancêtres des êtres humains que nous sommes. Un Cétras se leva et invoqua Shiva, l'Esper opposée d'Ixion. Shiva détruisit ce dernier qui mais il semblerait qu'Ixion soit…_et…heu…la page suivante à été déchirée. »

« QUOI , s'exclama Sirius. La suite a été déchirée ? Mais c'est fait exprès ou quoi ? Juste au moment ou ça devient intéressant. »

« Non, Sirius. Il me semble qu'on en ait entendu suffisamment. » Répondit Remus.

James pris alors la parole : « Si j'ai bien compris, Selphie serait la dernière descendante directe des Cétras et elle possèderait un pouvoir exceptionnel ? » Ses amis acquiescèrent. « La vache… ! »

Ils restèrent debout, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir lorsque Selphie entra dans la salle, l'air joyeuse :

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes pas au match de Quidditch ? »

« Le match de Quidditch ! » s'écrièrent James et Sirius. « On l'avait complètement oublié ! Vite Sirius prépare tes affaires, je vais chercher les miennes ! »

James courut vers l'armoire de son lit et en sortit sa robe de Quidditch. Il prit ensuite son Brossdur 4. Il se retourna pour prendre ses chaussettes aux couleurs de Gryffondor mais il ne les trouvait pas.

« Sirius, je t'emprunte ta deuxième paire de chaussettes je trouve plus les miennes ! » Annonça-t-il précipitamment. Sirius resta quelques secondes le regard vide avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire James.

« Hé mais j'en ai besoin ! » Lui cria-t-il.

« Ah, ça y est, tu débarques ! »

« T'as qu'à en prendre des normales… » Répondit James.

Finalement, les deux meilleurs amis réussirent à s'habiller (presque) correctement malgré leur précipitation. Des élèves de première année explosèrent de rire en les voyant. James se demandait ce qui se passait. Sirius regardait autour de lui pour comprendre l'étrange phénomène d'hilarité qui touchait ces élèves. Finalement, il vit qu'ils avaient échangés leurs chaussettes, James et lui. Il avait une rouge rayée de jaune au pied gauche et une verte (rappelant étrangement celle de Serpentard) à la droite. Pareil pour James, qui essaya de les cacher en rabaissant sa robe, mais dans la précipitation il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba au pied s'une jeune fille, au cheveux châtain presque roux qui explosa de rire. Il releva la tête et découvrit les formes de la jeune fille qui n'était autre que Lily Evans. James se dépêcha de se relever, rouge de honte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur elle ? A croire que le destin était écrit !

« Alors, Potter ! T'es en retard…tu as intérêt de faire un bon match pour nous faire regagner des points, parce que en ce moment tu nous en a fait perdre beaucoup ! » Dit Lily Evans qui avait soudainement perdue son sourire.

La foule de supporteurs commençait à s'impatienter lorsque James et Sirius entrèrent sur le terrain. Ils se dépêchaient de retrouver le groupe qui les attendait, les bras croisés.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? On vous attendez ! Vous êtes en retard ! » Dit Nicolas Steiner, un poursuiveur qui évoluait sur l'aile droite.

« Désolé, on avait complètement oublié. » Répondit Sirius, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Juste une dernière recommandation sur les Serpentards. Faites attention à leurs batteurs, Wilkes et Rosier. Ils sont vraiment forts physiquement. Mais en vitesse, vous les aurez ! Allez c'est parti ! » Dit Thomas Prewett, le capitaine de Gryffondor au visage joufflu.

James enfourcha son Brossdur 4, et donna un petit coup de pied pour décoller. Le Brossdur 4 était vraiment un balai très rapide et à peine après avoir décollé, James scruta le ciel à la découverte du Vif d'Or.

Sirius, qui était poursuiveur avait déjà récupéré le Souafle et l'envoya en direction de Thomas qui, dans une fulgurante accélération, dépassa quatre Serpentards et transmis le Souafle à Nicolas Steiner qui l'envoya dans le but gauche du gardien de Sepentard.

James continuait à voler en essayant de trouver le Vif d'Or. Gryffondor menait à présent 20 à 10 et ils jouaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque James le vit. Virevoltant près du balai de Sirius, le Vif d'Or brillait sous la lumière du soleil. En une fraction de seconde, James plongea en piquet vers le Vif mais le rata de quelques centimètres. Amycus Seifer, l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui, vu son physique devait être en septième année, se rua lui aussi sur le Vif D'Or. Ils volaient à présent côte à côte, se donnant des coups à chaque fois que l'un deux se rapprochait de l'autre. Seifer avait dépassé James en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. James se coucha sur son balai pour aller plus vite et rattraper son adversaire. Seifer n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, la main tendue vers le Vif D'Or lorsque tout à coup, il changea subitement de direction et parti vers le haut. Seifer emporté par son élan du faire demi-tour pour se relancer à la poursuite du Vif. Mais c'était trop tard car James avait plongé dessus et s'en était emparé.

La foule de supporteurs de Gryffondor laissa emporter leur joie ! Ils chantaient et criaient ' Potter ! Potter !'

James serrait le Vif dans sa main droite et il souriait. Sirius arriva près de lui pour le féliciter.

« Excellent James ! Bien joué, juste au moment où on en avait le plus besoin ! »

« T'as fait ton match toi aussi, Patmol ! » Félicita James, souriant qui fût bientôt porté en triomphe par les joueurs de Gryffondor. Les Serpentards, eux, étaient partis depuis longtemps.

Un jeune homme au visage allongé, les cheveux en pics et avec un nez crochu capable de rivaliser avec celui de Rogue s'approcha de James pour le féliciter.

« James tu nous as sauvé, comme d'habitude je dirais ! Si tu nous fais ça à chaque match, je veux bien que tu viennes en retard ! » Plaisanta Nicolas, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

« Exactement, mais il n'a pas besoin de venir en retard pour faire des grands matchs ! » Ajouta Thomas.

« Merci les gars » Dit fièrement James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il scrutait les gradins à la recherche d'une certaine Lily Evans. Finalement une voix dit derrière lui :

« Félicitation, James. Tu nous as fait gagné quelques point, c'est vrai mais je ne vais pas te pardonner aussi facilement après ce que tu nous as fait subir à Andrew et moi. » Dit froidement Lily.

« Merci Evans… » Répondit James d'un ton qui avait perdu sa froideur. Elle partie et fût rejoint rapidement par Selphie qui adressa un signe de la main à James. Remus, accompagné de Peter le rejoignirent.

« Et si on organisait une petite soirée pour fêter cette victoire ? » Proposa Sirius avec l'expression joyeuse du père noël sortant des cadeaux de sa hotte.

« Ça serait sympa, mais demain il y a le bal de noël ! Je pense que ça va faire trop. » Dit Remus.

« Hmmm…il n'a pas tort sur ce point là ! » Approuva James. « Mais on en fera une grande lorsqu'on soulèvera la coupe ! » Ajouta-il en voyant l'expression déçue de Sirius.

Remus accompagné de James, Sirius et Peter retournèrent dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Une fine neige commençait à tomber mais le vent glacial qui tombait sur Poudlard s'était maintenant apaisé. Remus ouvrit la porte et découvrit Zell et Pauline Pénelo en train de s'embrasser. Remus eut un petit raclement de gorge :

« _Hum, hum_… » Zell et Pauline se retournèrent en même temps et découvrirent les quatre Maraudeur, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Excusez nous de vous déranger, on ne fait que passer ! » Se moqua Sirius. Zell eut un sourire indulgent.

« Ah, vous tombez bien vous quatre. James et Sirius, j'ai un message à vous faire passer ! » Dit Pauline, souriante.

« Hé bien, va-y on t'écoute ! »

« Alors pour Sirius, ma sœur Eléonore a accepté ta proposition ! » Dit-elle, pouffant de rire en voyant Sirius pousser un cris de joie. Il avait a présent improvisé une danse de la victoire. La chorégraphie était très simple, il suffisait de faire des bonds dans tout les sens et de taper sur ses genoux.

« Sirius, calme toi sinon on va être obligé de t'emmener à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ! » Plaisanta Peter.

« Et pour toi James, j'ai un message de la part de ma cousine ! » Poursuivit Pauline.

« Tu as un cousine ? Je ne savais pas ! » Demanda James, apparemment avide de la voir.

« Oui, et elle veut venir au bal avec toi ! » Dit-elle. James rejoint soudain Sirius dans sa danse de victoire improvisé en poussant des cris de joie.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Dit lui que j'accepte ! » Demanda James, le souffle court.

« Manon. Manon _Pénelo_ bien sûr ! Et je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie. »

« C'est une Pénelo, quoi ! » Ajouta gentiment Zell en embrassant Pauline dans le cou.

« Dit lui que j'accepte ! » Dit James, surexcité.

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » Répondit Pauline en pouffant de rire.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez… » Dit Zell en partant avec Pauline.

Sirius attendit qu'ils soient partis pour refermer la porte. Il se retourna vers ses amis :

« Bon voilà, je vais vous exposer mon plan pour demain. Ma ' Vengeance' envers les Serpentards. »

« Génial Sirius ! » S'exclama James et Peter. Remus, lui, eut l'air moins enthousiaste. « Raconte ! »

« J'ai trouvé un magnifique livre de Sortilèges lorsque nous étions dans la salle sur demande. J'en ai récupéré quelques-uns assez _divertissants _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Il suffit de prononcer l'incantation en disant les noms complets de ceux que l'on veux piéger et _hop_ ! Le tour est joué. Je ne vous dirai pas de quoi il s'agit, je veux garder l'effet de surprise ! » Dit-il. James fût un peu déçu.

« Bon, qui tu veux piéger, exactement ? » Demanda Remus.

« Mon frère Regulus, la bande Wilkes, Rosier et le vieux _Servilus_ ! » Répondit Sirius.

James éclata de rire. « Allez, ça va être délirant ! »

« O.K., je commence. » Dit Sirius. Sa baguette s'illumina d'un rose criard. « **R**egulus **A**lphard **B**lack » Une lumière rose sortit de sa baguette et forma une spirale. « Marc Adam Wilkes » Une deuxième spirale rose se forma. « Evan Deavon Rosier » Une troisième. Puis enfin : « Severus Tobias Rogue » La quatrième spirale vînt se loger au dessus des trois autres et elle éclatèrent en un petit ' _Pof_ '.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, je peux vous assurer qu'on va bien rigoler demain ! » Dit malicieusement Sirius.

Quatre hiboux grands ducs arrivèrent par les fenêtres. Ils apportaient chacun un colis que les Maraudeurs s'empressèrent d'ouvrir. Ces colis contenaient des robes de soirées pour chacun d'entre eux. Toutes les même, vestes noires, chemises blanches et nœuds papillons vert amande.

« La classe ! » S'écria James.

« Ouaouh ! Ta mère a fait fort sur ce coup là ! » Ajouta Sirius, les yeux ronds.

« Je dois avouer que Selphie me trouvera irrésistible ! » Plaisanta Remus. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers lui, la mine réjouie :

« Ahhh ! Mon Lunard ! Tu avoues enfin que tu vas y aller avec elle ! » Dit James avec un grand sourire. Remus se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Oups… ! De toute façon vous aviez deviné alors… »

« C'est vrai, c'était évident. » Ajouta Sirius.

« Et toi Peter, tu y vas avec qui ? » Demanda Remus en se tournant vers lui.

« Avec personne… » Répondit-il tristement. Ses amis ne répondirent rien.

« Bon, on va se coucher ? » Proposa Remus. Ses amis acquiescèrent.

La journée qui suivit passa à une vitesse affolante ! Grâce au bal, les élèves finirent les cours à midi ce qui eut le don de réjouir Remus car le mardi après-midi ils avaient double cours de Potions avec Seymour. Il était 19H00 et le bal commençait à 20H00 précise. Sirius était en train de se coiffer soigneusement :

« Ben alors Patmol, on fait le beau devant Eléonore ? » Demanda James, souriant.

« Tu peux parler ! Tu ne t'es même pas coiffé ! » Lui répondit-il.

« Je me demande si le vieux Servilus s'est trouvé une cavalière… » Dit James.

Sirius éclata de rire : « Certainement pas, si tu veux mon avis ! » James l'approuva.

Selphie entra dans la pièce. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux bruns, s'était maquillée et portait une magnifique robe bleu azur. Elle était superbe.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Remus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si, il doit se préparer. » Répondit James. Au moment même où il avait prononcé ces mots, Remus sortit de la pièce où il se préparait.

« Ah tiens, quand on parle du _loup_… » Commença James.

« On en vois la _queue_… » Finit Sirius. James le regarda avec un sourire entendu et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Remus avait enfilé son costume. Ses cheveux châtain lui retombaient sur ses yeux bleus, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

« Ouaouh Remus ! Quel beau gosse ! » S'exclama Selphie. Remus eut un sourire de remerciement.

« Toi aussi, je dois avouer, tu es vraiment magnifique. »

« Bon allez les tourtereaux, on a nos Pénelo à chercher, nous ! » Dirent Sirius et James en même temps. Ils descendirent les escaliers.

Il était 19H50 à présent et Remus, accompagné de la ravissante Selphie descendait à son tour les escaliers de pierre de la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsque Remus ouvrit la porte, il découvrit avec stupéfaction la beauté de la décoration. La grande salle commune avait été transformée en une véritable piste de danse. Autour de cette immense piste, il y avait des tables décorées de petites statuettes de glaces. Au centre de la pièce, dominait un estrade sur lequel chanterai le groupe qui avait été invité.

« Au fait Remus, tu ne sais pas quel groupe va venir jouer cette année ? » Demanda Selphie, apparemment émerveillée par la beauté des décorations.

« Il me semble que c'est un tout nouveau groupe, les _Bizzar' Sisters_. » Répondit-il.

Remus observait à présent la magnifique décoration de la salle. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite de glace.

Derrière eux, les élèves commençaient à arriver, accompagnés de leurs partenaires. C'était des élèves de 4eme, 5eme, 6eme et 7eme année. Les autres étant jugé trop jeune pour participer à ce bal. Soudain le professeur Dumbledore apparut sur l'estrade et prononça quelques mots :

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour cette vingtième édition du bal de Noël ! Cette année, ce sont les élèves de quatrième année qui ouvriront le bal par une valse jouée par le nouveau groupe, les Bizzar' Sisters. Après cette ouverture, vous autres serez conviés à les suivre sur la piste. _Amusez_-_vous bien_ ! »

A ce moment là, le rideau devant lequel Dumbledore se tenait s'ouvrit, laissant place au groupe qui commençait à jouer un air de valse. Remus se retourna inquiet vers Selphie qui lui souriait.

« Selphie…non arrête je ne sais pas danser ! » Murmura-t-il, inquiet. Tous les élèves de quatrième année avaient commencé à danser. Les 5eme, 6eme et 7eme année se tenaient debout, les observant.

« Allez laisse-toi guider, c'est très simple. Prend moi par la taille. » Lui dit elle malicieusement.

« Te prendre par…quoi ? » s'inquiéta Remus qui, bizarrement, semblait perdre son calme habituel. Selphie riait.

« Allez va-y…doucement. » Remus commençât à faire quelques pas. Etait-il besoin de rappeler qu'il était un très mauvais danseur ? Il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui.

« Remus fais attention, tu me marche sur les pieds »

« Quoi ? Ah…euh...oui pardon. » Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose c'est que cette chanson se termine. Selphie au contraire paraissait bien s'amuser. Le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de Minerva Mc Gonagall s'avança sur la piste. Les autres élèves se joignirent à eux.

Remus se tourna et vit Sirius en train de valser avec la magnifique Eléonore Pénelo. Dans un mouvement de danse, il se retourna et vit James avec Manon Pénelo, ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolant sur ses épaules. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de Serpentards entra dans la salle. Il était composé de Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Marc Wilkes et un septième année, Regulus Black. Remus, James et Peter se retournèrent vers Sirius qui leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit discrètement sa baguette, l'agita et une petite lumière rose s'illumina au bout. Tout le monde se retourna vers le groupe de Serpentards avant d'éclater de rire ! James était plié en deux, la tête enfouit dans son avant bras, Sirius lui se roulait par terre avec Remus, se tenant les côtes et Peter frappait du poing avec sa fourchette. Toute la salle semblait plongée dans un fou rire et même les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Rogue et ses compagnons se regardaient, surpris. Ils se demandaient de quel mal étrange ces élèves était atteint et si se n'était pas contagieux.

Soudain, ils baissèrent les yeux et rouge de honte, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient à présent vêtus de mini tutus roses à volant.

Remus se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore faisant des efforts énorme pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le groupe de musique ne jouait plus car ils étaient partis, eux aussi, dans un fou rire.

L'air joyeux, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et agita sa baguette vers les Serpentards qui redevinrent comme avant. Rogue se tourna vers James et lui lança un regard noir. Le groupe _Bizzar' Sisters_ commençât un morceau Rock, beaucoup plus rythmé et un bon nombre d'élève se levèrent pour aller danser.

Remus, accompagné de Selphie, se leva pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Dehors, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir eut cette idée. Nicolas Steiner embrassait une jeune fille que Remus ne connaissait pas. Zell et Pauline s'étaient assis sur un des bancs.

« Quelle chance Remus, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la pleine Lune… » Murmura Selphie.

« Quelle chance, en effet… »

« Euh…Il a fait beau temps aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Remus en changeant de sujet. ' _Quel nul je suis ! Même pas capable de trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant !'_ pensa-t-il.

« C'est vrai… mais le temps s'est drôlement rafraîchit dis donc… » Répondit-elle.

« Tiens…c'est bizarre tu as raison, il fait de plus en plus froid… » Remarqua Remus, l'air soucieux. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à présent quand il parlait. Selphie grelottait.

« Tiens, prend ma veste. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Lui dit-il, en lui tendant sa veste.

Les élèves qui se trouvaient dehors avaient eux aussi remarqué ce brusque changement de température. La nuit était presque tombé et de la brume cachait les faibles rayons de lune qui étaient censés les éclairer.

Une ombre se tenait à quatre mètre de Remus. Il percevait son long souffle rauque et ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer que de plus en plus de créatures se joignait à elle.

« DES DETRAQUEURS ! DES DETRAQUEURS DANS LE PARC ! FUYEZ ! FUYEZ ! » Cria un élève de Septième année.

Les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent pour attaquer les élèves. Remus courait à présent au côté de Selphie.

« Vite, il faut prévenir les autres ! » Luit cria-il.

« Attends Remus ! Zell et Pauline se font attaquer ! »

C'était vrai. Trois Détraqueurs encerclaient à présent Zell et Pauline qui étaient pétrifié de peur.

« Remus on peu pas les laisser là ! » Lui supplia-t-elle.

Remus sortit sa baguette, la leva vers les Détraqueurs et cria à Selphie qui fit de même :

« Selphie, ENSEMBLE ! »

« _SPERO PATRONUM! SPERO PATRONUM! __SPEROOO PATRONUUUUUUM!"_

Deux grands boucliers d'argent s'échappèrent de leurs baguettes pour protéger Zell et Pauline des Détraqueurs. Mais de plus en plus de Détraqueurs arrivaient, en encerclant les quatre adolescents. Ils étaient fichus. Remus se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Sa haute silhouette mince, sa longue barbe blanche, ses yeux bleus terrifiant. Albus Dumbledore avait levé sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs et lança :

« **_SPERO PATRONUM !_** »

Un immense Phénix argenté sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore en plongeant vers les Détraqueurs. Il lançait des auréoles argentées d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Tous les Détraqueurs avaient été écartés.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » Commença le professeur Thorr qui arrivait derrière lui.

« Ethan, allez prévenir madame Pomfresh s'il vous plait. » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Très bien… » Répondit-il en courant vers l'infirmerie.

« Mr. Dincht, Mrs Pénelo comment allez vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Ca va… » Répondirent-ils, encore sous le choc.

« Et vous ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers Remus et Selphie.

« On va bien…Professeur comment se fait-il que des Détraqueurs se soient retrouvés dans l'enceinte du parc de Poudlard ? » Demanda Remus.

« Je l'ignore pour l'instant, Remus. » Répondit-il en se retournant pour voir arriver Thorr et madame Pomfresh.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda madame Pomfresh en distribuant des barres de chocolat à chacun des élèves.

« Une attaque de Détraqueurs…PomPom. Et je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire. » Ajouta-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de Madame Pomfresh.

« La seule réponse à ce problème est qu'il y a un espion parmi nous Albus. C'est lui qui a fait entrer ces Détraqueurs. » Dit Thorr.

Dumbledore approuva. « Oui c'est la seule solution. Maintenant, reste à savoir qui ? »

« Sérum de vérité ? » Proposa Thorr.

« Si un sorcier a fait ça, il saura prévenir un sérum de vérité, Ethan. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amer.

« L'occlumancie alors ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Ethan, un sorcier qui a réussi a anéantir mes sortilèges de protection su parc est un très grand occlumens. Nous avons affaire à un sorcier très puissant. Cette personne fera un barrage magique aux intrusions dans son esprit. »

« Cette affaire va être plus difficile que prévu. » Conclu Ethan.

« Je le pense aussi. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Venez professeur, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important. Suivez moi dans mon bureau. » Dit Dumbledore.

* * *

**_- FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 – _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Préview du Chapitre 4.**

****

****

Kévin : Désolé pour le retard pris dans l'écriture de ce troisième chapitre. Maintenant on en sait plus sur Selphie. Le bal de Noël s'est vraiment mal terminé. Qu' a voulut faire découvrir Dumby à Ethan ? James c'est à toi !

James : Merci. Dans ce quatrième chapitre, vous découvrirez des ' Choses ' sur le passé du vieux _Servilus_ mais une terrible aventure à Pré au lard alors soyez présent ! Le chapitre 4 – Terribles Souvenirs et Marque des Ténèbres.

Kévin : Encore merci aux reviewers et à dans deux semaines !

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Au Clair de Lune

**Auteur** : _Remus L. Moony_

**Spoilers** : Les six tomes parus (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres…).

**Disclaimer** : Les noms et endroits cités dans cette fiction (À part ceux de mon invention) sont à J.K. Rowling. Je ne perçoit aucun argent.

**Clins d'oeils et remerciements **:Dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez le même genre de clins d'œil que dans le chapitre précèdent. Remerciements particuliers au reviewers.

**Résumé général** :

Nous sommes en 1975. Remus Lupin et les Maraudeurs viennent d'avoir quinze ans. Ils rentrent en cinquième année d'étude à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Un année pleine de surprise et de rebondissement car Lord Voldemort étend son pouvoir et sème la discorde et la panique dans le monde magique et Moldu.

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent :** C'est le bal de Noël. Les Maraudeurs partent avec leurs cavalières mais des Détraqueurs attaquent Poudlard. Dumbledore et Thorr soupçonnent un traître parmi les professeurs.

**Nouveaux Personnages :**

Selphie Léohnart : Jeune élève de Gryffondor. 5eme année. Elle est amie avec les maraudeurs et elle est la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Elle éprouve des sentiments envers Lupin. Selphie semble cacher bien des choses sur son passé…

Zell Dincht : Elève de Gryffondor de 5eme année. Grand, blond athlétique on n'en sait très peu sur lui mis a part le fait qu'il soit très sympathique. Il est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Alban Seymour : Froid et distant, le Terrible prof de Potion semble effrayer tout le monde. Méfiance.

Ethan Thorr : C'est le professeur préféré des Maraudeurs (et de tout Poudlard, à part les Serpentards) Des rumeurs sur lui affirment qu'il vient de la BGU, académie Française des Aurors.

Benjy Fenwick : Son nom est rapidement mentionné dans le tome 5. Elève de Gryffondor.

Andrew Mc Carthy : Attrapeur de Poufsoufle. Petit ami de Lily Evans.

Eléonore, Manon et Pauline Pénelo : Elles sont les cavalières respectives de Sirius, James et Zell. Les deux sœurs, Pauline et Eléonore sont les cousines de Manon.

Chapitre 4 – Terribles souvenirs et Marque des Ténèbres.

Première partie.

Sous la fine neige qui continuait de tomber, Remus observait Dumbledore et Thorr monter les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la tour. Selphie le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un traître parmi les professeurs ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dumbledore le pense, ça devrait nous suffire, tu ne crois pas ? » Répondit Remus.

« Oui, mais peut être… » Commença Selphie.

« Ecoute, si on ne peut pas faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! » L'interrompit Remus, qui se retourna soudainement.

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Andrew ainsi que quelques élèves arrivaient en courant pour les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demandèrent James et Lily.

« Une attaque de Détraqueurs… » Répondit Selphie.

« Des Détraqueurs ? A Poudlard ? C'est impossible ! Comment ont-il pu rentrer ? » Demanda Lily, inquiète.

« C'est vrai, Dumbledore a installé des Sortilèges de Protections très puissant afin que personne ne pénètre dans le château sans son autorisation ! » Ajouta Sirius.

« C'est Dumbledore qui a fait rentrer les Détraqueurs dans le château, c'est sur ! » Grogna Andrew.

« Andrew, tais-toi ! Ne dis pas de bêtises… ! » Le coupa Lily. Elle était à présent très en colère contre lui.

James ne prêta pas attention à la remarque d'Andrew, la jugeant trop idiote. « Le seul moyen par lequel ils auraient pu rentrer c'est une aide de l'intérieur de Poudlard. » Conclu James.

« Exactement, James. Dumbledore soupçonne quelqu'un parmi les professeurs.» Confirma Remus.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva, leur ordonnant d'aller se coucher. Ils le firent sans broncher. La journée de demain risquait d'être longue et difficile, d'autant plus qu'ils commençaient par un cours de Potion avec Seymour. Remus fit une grimace à l'évocation du directeur des Serpentards puis, accompagné de ses amis, alla se coucher.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion pour lire dans les pensées. » Avait annoncé Seymour avec un sourire sadique, ce Jeudi matin en arrivant en classe.

« Je vais vous demander un effort de concentration beaucoup plus accrue que pour les potions précédentes car il s'agit d'une potion très compliquée. » Ajouta-il.

Cet effort de concentration allait être d'autant plus difficile car c'était le Jeudi matin et après les évènements de la veille, il allait être très difficile de ne pas se laisser aller.

« Nous allons former des groupes de deux. Potter et Rogue vous travaillerez ensemble, Lupin et Rosier, Black et Wilkes… ».

Potter et Rogue, ensemble ! Seymour était-il devenu fou ? Le cours allait tourner à la catastrophe et James se prendrait une énième heure de retenue.

« Laisse moi faire Potter ! Vu comme tu prépare tes potions, il serait préférable de me laisser faire. » Dit Severus Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

« Arrête _Servilus_ ! Tu trempes ton nez dans la potion ! Elle va être dégueulasse après ! » Lança James.

« La ferme Potter ! » Répondit-il.

« Au fur et a mesure que vous avancez dans la préparation de votre 'future désastreuse' potion (Seymour était toujours optimiste !) Vous noterez tous les ingrédients que vous y avez ajoutés… Potter et Rogue ! La prochaine fois que je vous vois parler je vous obligerai de boire votre Potion ! » Dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

« Hé, Servilus, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisait pour écrire sans salir tes parchemins avec tes beau cheveux graisseux ! »

Rogue ne répondit pas à la provocation lancée par James. Il était trop occupé à écrire.

« Fais moi voir ton livre » Dit-il en arrachant le _manuel avancé des Potions_, par Miranda Fauconette. « Ce livre appartient au…Prince de sang-mêlé ? »James éclata de rire tandis que Severus essayait de reprendre son livre. « Rends moi ça Potter ou je te jette un sort !_»_

« Servilus ! Tu n'es pas un prince, loin de la ! » Se moqua James.

« _Furunculus !_ » Lança Rogue. Un éclair rouge frappa le visage de James qui commença à se remplir d'énormes furoncles monstrueux.

« Potter ! Rogue ! C'était votre dernier avertissement, vous allez donc me goûter cette potion ! » Cracha-t-il. « Potter, à quoi jouez vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le visage, c'est horrible ! » Se moqua-t-il. Il agita sa baguette vers James et les furoncles disparurent.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Oui ? Entrez ! » Dit sèchement Seymour. Un élève qui, vu sa taille devait être en première année s'avança dans la pièce.

« Heu…J'ai un message à vous faire passer. » Il sortit un bout de parchemin et commença à le lire. « Le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal sera annulé, le professeur Thorr étant dans l'incapacité de faire son cours aujourd'hui. » L'élève partit juste après avoir finit sa phrase. Seymour faisait vraiment peur à tout le monde !

« Très bien, Potter et Rogue vous resterez donc en retenue pendant que vos camarades profiteront de leur temps libre. Ah ! Ca tombe bien, j'entends la sonnerie. Vous autres, vous pouvez partir. »

Tous les élèves, après avoir vidé leurs chaudrons, s'en allèrent donc, laissant dans la pièce seul Rogue, Potter et Seymour.

« Potter, Rogue veuillez avoir l'obligeance de goûter cette potion. » Dit Seymour.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent.

« Professeur, je ne tiens absolument pas à goûter cette potion ! » Lança Rogue.

« Hé bien, vous la goûterez quand même ! » cracha Seymour. James hésita puis rempli un bol de potion qu'il but d'un seul trait. Après l'avoir observé, Rogue fit de même.

« Aaah ! Elle est vraiment dégueulasse cette potion, Servilus ! Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas trempé ton nez dedans ! »

« Tais-toi Potter ! » Lança Rogue. Le professeur Seymour s'en alla, laissant derrière lui, Severus Rogue et James Potter.

« C'est bizarre, je vois tout trouble… » S'inquiéta James, son sourire s'effaçant soudainement.

« Ce sont les premiers effets de cette potion… » Lança sèchement Rogue.

La salle des Potions se brouilla tout autour de James. Il ne voyait même plus Rogue qui était pourtant à côté de lui.

« Bon sang, on est où Servilus ? » Demanda James mais personne ne répondit. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Soudain des petits cris retentirent dans la pièce qui se transforma en un immense champ verdoyant, où était planté un grand arbre. Adossé contre cet arbre, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux graisseux pleurait, la tête enfouie sous son bras droit. A ses côtés, se tenait un grand homme au nez crochu qui hurlait sur une femme.

' _Clac ' _

Il y eut un autre éclair blanc et James se trouvait à présent dans une chambre où ce même garçon aux longs cheveux noirs graisseux et au nez crochu pointait sa baguette magique au plafond afin de tuer des mouches en plein vol…

' _Clac '_

James se trouvait à présent sur un terrain de Quidditch où ce même adolescent essayait de monter sur un balai qui ruait comme un cheval, tandis que des filles se moquaient de lui…

' _Clac '_

Ce jeune homme essayait apparemment de sortir avec une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, presque roux, aux grands yeux vert amande. Cette fille avait refusé.

James reconnut tout de suite ces deux adolescents : c'était Lily Evans et Severus Rogue.

Un autre éclair blanc et James se retrouva dans la salle des potions, couché par terre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Severus à ses côtés qui peinait de se relever.

**- FIN DU CHAPITRE 4 – PREMIERE PARTIE.**

Kévin : FIN de cette première partie de chapitre !


End file.
